Sea Slugs!
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: While writing poems in Miss Yukari's class, Osaka tells all about how her friends...are like sea slugs. The whole story isn't a poem, it just has a poem within it that would be written by our favorite Osakan. Pairings are mentioned and hinted.


**A/N:** **This is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfiction. I hope everyone is in character and it is an okay story. Please review and tell me what you think. The words in (_) would be what they would say in English.**

"Okay class, listen up. You guys are in luck. Since I don't feel like teaching today, we are all going to do something even Tomo can handle." Miss Yukari Tanizaki announced, glaring at the well-known wildcat who had just woken up from napping in her class once again.

"I resent that." Tomo muttered, placing her head back on her desk and sighing sleepily before a large piece of chalk slammed into her. "Ow!"

"Anyways! So today we are going to be writing poems-" Yukari paused as the class cheered. "-in English." The cheering abruptly stopped. "Now I don't want to hear your complaining about how terrible you all are in English, and how I'm so cruel to you all, I know all this already! I want you to state your favorite English poet if you have one, then write your own poem. And don't give me some lovey-dovey crap about your 'soul-mate' because I don't care."

"Hey, Yomi doesn't have to worry about that! She doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

"Shut up Tomo!" Yomi replied, resisting the urge to walk over and give her 'best friend' a nice uppercut to the jaw.

"You have thirty minutes, then you get your ass up here and share to the class!"

(-o-)

"What are you going to write about Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo asked, looking at the tall girl sitting next to her. By now everyone in the class had gotten together with their friends to talk while they worked, Sakaki, Chiyo, and Osaka seated by the large classroom window.

"A cat." She replied, a faint blush falling across her cheeks at the thought of it.

"What about you Miss Osaka?"

"Well, ah was gonna write about (melon bread), but the only thing ah can think of that rhymes in English is (dead) and that's no good!" The Osakan replied, clutching her head with her hands in frustration. "How 'bout you Chiyo-chan?"

(-o-)

"Okay, next up to read is...Tomo Takino."

"Thank you Yukari." Tomo spoke, walking to the front of the room with her paper in hand as she cleared her throat. "My favorite poet is this guy called Shel Silverstein. I have no idea what he writes about, but his pictures are funny." Everyone in the class moaned, shaking their heads at the 'Knucklehead' before them. "Okay, my poem is called (Glasses):

(She got glasses

She eat too much

Why this she fat)

I dedicate that to my good pal Yomi."

"Tomo, that didn't even make sense!" Yomi yelled out, pushing passed Tomo as she made her way to take her place. "Mine is called (Idiot):

(Why are you so dumb

In every single way

You torture me so

Day after day)"

"That's so selfish, writing a poem about yourself!"

"Tomo..." Yomi growled, taking her seat.

"Uhm, okay. Miss Kagura, you're up." Taking her spot at her desk once more, Yukari folded her arms across the top before laying her head over them, boredom evident in the Language teacher's posture.

"(Sakaki needs to join swim team)"

"That's all you have?" Yukari questioned, peering up from her comfortable position.

"That's really the only thing I can say." The athlete admitted, rubbing the back of her neck guiltily.

"Just go sit down. Sakaki, your turn." The 'lone-wolf' jumped slightly, broken out of her usual cloud-gazing trance. With redness in her cheeks, she grabbed her paper and stood up.

"It's called (Bite)."

"Oooo, is it about something cool like cannibalism?" Yukari asked, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Uhm...no. It's about a cat."

"Fine, just go."

"(Brown fur, dark eyes, looking at me

I see you running in the sun, so peacefully

I want to pet you, hold you close, with all of my might

But I'm afraid of what may happen if you decide to bite)"

Everyone in the class clapped, thankful at least someone seemed to have the ability to write a good poem. Surprised at the response, Sakaki bowed and hastily made her way back to her chair.

"T-that was beautiful Miss Sakaki!" Kaorin beamed from next to her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I wish I was that cat." Kaorin spoke softly.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Chiyo-chan, it's your turn." Yukari called, interested in what the child prodigy would have created.

"Well, my favorite poet is William Shakespeare because his poems are so-"

"Why the hell would you pick him?" Yukari bellowed, slamming her hands on the desk and standing up. "Or is it because he was a bourgeoisie like yourself?"

"Actually Shakespeare-"

"Whatever, just read!"

"O-okay." Chiyo said, trembling at her teachers loud outburst. "M-my poem is called (Violet)." As Chiyo read her poem and finished, she was expecting some form of reaction. Instead, the entire class just stared at her in confusion. "W-was it that bad?"

"We wouldn't know. No one knows what the hell you just said. I didn't even know half the words you used." Tomo blurted out, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"That was beautiful!" Yukari applauded, clapping loudly as tears fell from her eyes. "This is why you are a prodigy and these idiots are not!" The class groaned in unison, though most were used to their teacher's constant insults by now.

"Last up is...oh, Osaka. This should be interesting."

"Huh?" The space cadet was off in her own world, snapping back to reality at the sound of her name. "Oh!" Grabbing her notebook, she flipped through the pages till she found the right one.

"Mah poem is called (sea slugs). Ah wrote it awhile ago at home, 'cause I had a dream 'bout 'em and couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout it. So ah did this. The English ain't no good, but here we go:

Mah friends are just like (sea slugs)

'Cept Miss Sakaki has much bigger (jugs)

She really likes cats, ah have seen what she (draws)

And those cuts on her hands, from their nasty (claws)

Then there is Kagura, who ah just met this (year)

Loosin' to Miss Sakaki is her only (fear)

Or is it not loosin' to her, but loosin' her at (all)

'Cause ah seen her given Kaorin dirty looks, when we're in the (hall)

Kagura reminds me of a cat, fast as can (be)

I think even Miss Sakaki, would have to (agree)

Next is Chiyo-chan, all ah can (say)

Is that her pigtails are evil, every which (way)

Now we have Yomi, and Tomo (too)

Though they are always arguin', their friendship is (true)

They remind me of mah teachers, in the way that they (act)

Tomo like Yukari, Yomi like Miss Kurosawa, an obvious (fact)

Though both Tomo and Yukari make their best friends (mad)

Without either of them, Yomi and Miss Kurosawa's love life's would be (sad)

Then there is me, the Osakan who loves all her (friends)"

Osaka paused, looking around the room before continuing.

"And they are all just like sea (slugs)."

The room was silent, similar blushes on Sakaki, Kagura, Tomo, and Yomi's faces, while Yukari seemed unfazed. Chiyo just grinned at Osaka, silently encouraging her.

"Well...that was...unique. But you only get a C. It was **all** supposed to be in English." Yukari glared, the crimson color that had just formed in her cheeks betraying her mock anger.

"Yay!" Osaka cheered, a wide smile on her face. "C stand for 'crabs' which is good!"

"DO NOT COMPARE YOUR AMATUER POEM TO SOMETHING AS AMAZING AS CRABS!" Yukari shot back, her anger now becoming real.

(-o-)

"Miss Osaka, are you ready to go?" Chiyo questioned from the doorway of the classroom, the others waiting outside in the hall for them. Osaka was still sitting at her desk, staring blankly at the board in front of her. Slowly turning to face the child prodigy, she smiled. "Miss Osaka?"

"Chiyo-chan, does Shakespearian mean ya come from Shakeslavania?"

"Uhm, no Miss Osaka. That...that's not a real place." Chiyo informed her, Osaka continuing to stare at her.

"Oh." Turning and facing the board once more, Osaka finally grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

"Finally!" Tomo sighed as the two left the room. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to!"

"Stop complaining so much Tomo." Yomi scolded, the group making their way out of the school's main doors. "If you put as much effort into your school work as you do into your complaining, you would be as smart as Chiyo."

"Thanks **Mom**! Jeez, you're almost as bad as Nyamo." Tomo joked, rolling her eyes and leaning on Yomi. "And if you keep it up, you'll be just as single as her when your her age. Hahah-" The wildcat was cut short, Yomi's right fist making contact with her jaw.

"Sea slugs!" Osaka shouted, everyone turning to stare before shaking their heads and continuing on.

"Hey Sakaki, what do you say we race? Me and you, from right here to that light post over there!" Kagura asked, running off before the taller teen could respond. "Hey, you actually have to try! How can I beat you if you don't try!"

"Sea slugs!" Osaka yelled once again.

"Miss Osaka, why do you keep doing that?" Chiyo inquired, the others nodding in their own bewilderment.

"'Cause y'all remind me of sea slugs!" She explained.

"Wait, you mean like in that poem?" Tomo recalled, the Osakan smiling in response.

"Yeah, what was up with that? Do I really remind you of a cat?" Kagura questioned after running back over to the group.

"I know right? I mean you remind me more of a hippo or something like that. Oh wait, that's Yomi!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Tomo, Miss Yomi, please don't argue! You two are supposed to be friends!" Chiyo pleaded, stepping in-between the two girls before any physical contact could be made.

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan, they're just being like sea slugs." Osaka reassured, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulders.

"Will you stop with the whole sea slugs thing?" Yomi screeched, turning her attention from Tomo to Osaka. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Well, ya know that sea slugs need another sea slug to be happy." Osaka began, placing an inquisitive finger on her chin. "And it don't matter to the sea slugs who they end up with 'cause all they want is to be happy. Like Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa. They don't need men to make 'em happy, 'cause they already got each other!"

"Wow Osaka. That actually...made a little bit of sense." Kagura complimented, looking wide-eyed at the girl.

"But how does that have to do with us?" Tomo tried to hide the blush on her face though she was almost certain she knew what the answer was going to be.

"'Cause you and Miss Yomi are like Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa. Don't y'all 'member mah poem? And you call me a space cadet!" Osaka stated somewhat angrily, shaking her head in the process. Tomo and Yomi looked at each, averting eye contact as soon as it was made, faces red.

"What about me? How am I like a sea slug?" Kagura asked excitedly, raising her hand and bouncing like a child on the balls of her feet.

"'Cause you're a cannibal."

"What?" All the others stopped in their tracks, turning on their heels to gape at the Osakan transfer in confusion.

"Yep, a cannibal. Sea slugs go and feed off of each other all the time! You feed off of Miss Sakaki's abilities and her shyness. But it's okay she eats you too."

"She...eats me?"

"She does. Her shyness eats your loudness to even out."

The group walked in silence, none of them quite sure what to make of Osaka's sudden ephiphany.

"Miss Osaka, how am I a sea slug then?" Chiyo asked quietly, but loud enough for all the girls to hear.

"You are the best kind of sea slug Chiyo-chan. We all feed off of ya, 'cause you make us all happy!" Osaka replied, a huge smile on her face. The others could not stop the small smirks from occupying their lips, awkward laughter soon filling the air.

"Osaka, how did you become so smart over night?" Tomo asked as she slyly reached down and took Yomi's hand within her own, none of the other girls noticing besides Yomi herself. Grinning even more, the bespeckled girl happily accepted her hand.

"I ate mah melon bread this morning." Osaka answered before looking lost in thought once more. "Ah think ah should be a sea slug doctor when ah grow up."

"Hey!" Kagura yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tomo. "You guys are holding hands! No fair getting a head start!"

"Getting a head start on wha-"

"We're almost to the finish line compared to you!" Tomo retorted, cutting Yomi off mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah?" Kagura challenged. Before Tomo could respond, the athlete went up on her toes, planting a small and quick kiss on Sakaki's cheek. "Ha!"

"Wha-bu-wha-no fair!" Tomo bellowed, letting go of Yomi's hand and going face to face with Kagura.

"How is that not fair?"

"Please stop fighting you two!" Chiyo tried to calm both Tomo and Kagura down, but failed. Yomi just shook her head and began to continue their walk home, as Osaka seemed lost once again. Sakaki stood in place frozen, a scarlet blush across the feature of her face. Slowly bringing her hand up to her cheek she touched were Kagura had kissed.

"She didn't bite me." She said quietly to herself a smile forming on her lips. Osaka sighed, staring once more at her group of friends.

"Sea slugs."

**A/N:** **Hope it was okay and hope everyone understood that Sakaki's poem was about Kagura in reality.**


End file.
